godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico Granados
Rico Granados was the Don of the Granados family, formerly Underboss of Almeida crime family and Captain of Mexica Army. Biography The Don of the Mexican Granados family, Rico was orginally captain in Mexican army with his brother-in-arms Stanley Jimenez later they split from army and they went Cuba and they meets Esteban Almeida ın 1940 and they are joined Almeida family and Rico and stanley both of them become underboss of Almeida family, Esteban gives runing audience of Almeida's property development operation to Rico and Stanley also they invites their brothers, cousins and anyother male relatives to join Almeida family and they are also joined. Rico and Stanley gained their power through property development, yet it was not long before criminals attempted to attack they, and rather than be cowed, they decided that they could make more money by hiring thugs into his deals which eventually helped him in reaching 'untouchable' status. Rico Granados and Stanley Jimenez split from Almeida family and created the Granados crime family in 1947 but their cousins, brothers and anyother male relatives but decide they are stay in Almeida family also Grandos family was backed by Mexican drug lords who saw potential in Rico and helped him create the most feared mafia families in the United States. Rico and Roth Rico was at Hyman Roth's birthday party in Havana, Cuba, where he was to be given a portion of Roth's business empire, specifically the Hotel National. He was also known to be allies with the Mangano family, and was keen to have the friendship of the Corleone Don of New York, Aldo Trapani, whom he was involved in property negotiations with. Trapani wisely rejected Granados' property deal, which was fortunate, as the building in question soon sank into the swamps of Florida. He also made attempts to ally himself with Samuele Mangano. Miami Empire Following the collapse of Fulgencio Batista's regime, Rico pulled out of Cuba and established his empire in Miami, where he became bitter enemies with Roth after disputes over property, even attempting to kill associates of his such as Vernon Strazzi and Bruce Bindo. To defeat Granados, Roth called in Dominic, Aldo Trapani's replacement as Corleone Don of New York, who managed to free Roth's rat in the Granados family, Steven Ciccoricco and launch a campaign against the family. Rico was killed during the raid on his compound, wherein his entire empire was wiped out and given to the Corleones. Personality and traits A charismatic figure, Rico became involved in a life of crime out of necessity, and was not as brutal as some of his counterparts unless he had been slighted, in which case he would respond quickly and wihout pity. He was a savvy businessman and operator from his legitimate days and could usually talk his way out of a violent situation. He respected his rivals even if they were opposed to him, such as Aldo Trapani who had turned down a landdeal in Florida that had cost Rico hundreds. Behind the scenes Rico was voiced by Vic Polizos. Granados, Rico Granados, Rico Category:Video game Dons